


Head Canons For My AU

by BB_Miracle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, ill add more shit im tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Miracle/pseuds/BB_Miracle
Summary: so uh, i have a pirate auhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/26189350/chapters/63730663and here are some headcanons and shit i have planned
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, maybe some implied dreamnotfound, mostly platonic shit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

So yeah, basic stuff;

HeadCanons: 

⁃ Scars. So many scars.   
⁃ Boat is called the SS Caedis   
⁃ He has a lot of piercings. The amount of jewelry he wears on a daily basis is unreal   
⁃ Has a surprising amount of navigation skills  
⁃ Fights with a broad sword and multiple daggers. As well as a rudimentary grappling hook   
⁃ The pirate term “Sunk to Davie Jones’ Locker,” comes from his old nickname “Little Davie”   
⁃ Floof is a beluga whale 

⁃ Skeppy loves annoying Techno and techno always threatens to slice his throat but never does   
⁃ Dream is the opposing captain and the two of them are always arguing, but fight together so well it’s scary  
⁃ okay but- techno and dream as allied pirates back to back against enemies  
⁃ Techno somehow charms the ocean nymphs and God’s with his dry humor and stunning smile. And his enemies wonder how the fuck he’s summoning a fucking kraken mate-  
⁃ techno robbed king burren of his crown thats why hes the pirate king, King burren is the king of a land country and techno jus ransacked it  
____  
*In Techno's mom Pub/Inn*  
Guy #1: I heard he burnt down a whole ship and destroy the crew and he's only 17  
Guy #2: What that's a lie!  
Guy#3: Shhh shut the hell up, he's in town and hella terrifying  
Guy#1: No one knows how he looks like because some don't survive  
Guy#2: SHIT HE'S HERE  
*Techno rushes in and runs towards the bar where his mom is at with a puppy in his arms and just starts babbling how cute it is to her*  
_____  
“Davie Jones’ Locker” gets its name because techno would board a ship, all alone, a one man army, and the first thing he does is do everything in his power to start flooding the ship. So he just destroys everything in minutes before taking on a ship of pirates on their sinking the ship. He does that swingy thing to board the ship, but always lands on the top of the sail, probably near halyards, and cuts the ropes that are hiking the top of the sail up, so it falls and practically splits the boat in two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you ellie and kitkat for the wilbur headcanons!

Friends and Stuff 

WILBUR STUFF: 

-techno kidnaps wiilbur by accident by commandeering his carriage and wilbur jus immediately starts playing chase music

-*Techno and Wilbur just staring at each other for a few seconds after he realized he kidnapped him*

Techno: How would you like to be a pirate

Wilbur: Uh no thank y-

Techno: Great! I've adopted you and if anyone bullies you, that's illegal, only I can do that

-I would like to add one little soft thing for Older brother Techno and younger brother Wilbur. That, Techno went to the market and sees Dream again and he's arguing, and while he's arguing some pirate captain kidnaps Wilbur and like idk harms him and Techno's head just snaps up halfway and goes, "Someone is hurting Wilbur" and Dream goes "Who???" And Techno just runs away saying, "The blood god is about to get his blood"

-*Wilbur is probably thrown into a corner, gagged and screams muffled as an enemy pirate captain and his crew reek havoc on the poor boy*

*and then the door swings open, and they just see the silhouette of a rather tall figure, a stolen crown lopsided on his head, and they all freeze, light glinting across the figures blade* 

*and from the figure, a low, monotone, oh-so-cold voice drawls out;* “you messed with the wrong nerd, fuckers.” *the figure looks up, his identity finally being revealed in the lantern light* “the blood god shall be pleased tonight.”

-*The ground shook as the dormant mountains anger burst through its shell, raining toxic ash and boiling molten rock. But the castle shook with the force of a thousand volcanoes as two figures kicked down the palace doors. 

Two figures stood in the doorway. One slightly taller than the other. Fire and smoke wafting our behind them. Gold and jewels glittered in the light of the eruption behind them.*

-*Wilbur singing 'Your Welcome' while Techno fights and some guy goes, "Shut the hell up kid!" And Techno just punches the guy and says, "Sing louder, Wilbur, then maybe this guy can have a talent too"*

-Porcelain mask and gold crown. A stone cold glare and a borderline insane smile. These two were known for the destruction they could cause on their own. And when they were together, it was only worse. 

But the king knew he stood no chance when he realized why these two gods among mortals had kicked his door in. The baker. The musician. They were here for the two boys he had kidnapped just hours before. An audible gulp could be heard from the king as the crown adorned figure stepped closer, red cloak billowing as he did so. 

•Gets distracted by shiny things?

• Like he's really hyper suddenly one day and is just wrecking havoc in the ship and like Techno is a tired older brother, so he jokingly thinks-

• Hey maybe this will get him distracted and just gives him a fuck idk?? A ruby or a gold coin and it fucking works

• Like Wilbur just gently grabs it and sits down and just looks at it and is quiet for the entire day

•Meanwhile, Techno is freaking out because "holy shit, I didn't think it would actually work- what the fuck-"

Like it's only small things that'll go unnoticed but sometimes Techno notices his things are missing and finds them in Wilbur's room

He was fucked

DREAM STUFF: 

-Met dream and immediately decided they were gonna compete against eachother for everything. They get caught one day, and team up together to get out. “16 kills!” “no way! i assisted you with that other guard! that’s 15.5!” When the team up it’s a terrifying duo 

-Techno and dream back to back, surrounded by a huge fleet of pirates: 

“Hah! That’s twenty-seven!” 

“Oh yeah? I just-“ *insert slice and squish noise* “hit thirty!” 

“Oh fuck off-“

-techno is jack sparrow and dream is will

-Dream: *flirting with George* 

Techno: *bursts in with a slightly concerned look on his face, which is never good*

Dream: wh- 

Techno: you fuck, be more careful, the pawn shop owner saw you- *guards shout from outside* we’ve got trouble 

Dream: *heavy sigh, and then turns to George* don’t miss me too much- 

Techno, now fending off three guards; NOW DREAM-

"I have a suggestion/headcannon: Dream is excellent with a sword (like any other pirate), but prefers using an axe because he finds it more “satisfying.”" -Sai on the discord!


	3. Chapter 3

Future Angst; 

I have a plan for techno to snap, truly snap, at one point, it would probably have to do with Wilbur or maybe a love interest (who tho?) getting hurt. He would get drunk out of his mind, wake up hungover, sober up and remember everything. 

And then go on a rampage. Destruction the only thing created from his chaotic rage as he cursed the gods for their wrong against him. And I mean, villages, towns, kingdoms, NATIONS burnt to the ground from his anger, ruins and blood littered around him as he sinks onto a half-ruined velvet throne, crown lopsided and sword perched delicately in his hands as he realizes his destruction. 

And realizes he doesn’t care. After all. He’s Technoblade. King of Destruction.

——-  
i can see him snapping as with wilbur’s dead body in his arms. 

“Wilbur?- Wilbur! Kid- come here, you’ll be okay- you’ll be okay, i promise! you’ll... you’ll...”  
“...”  
“Wilbur?”

——-

One of the love interests gets stabbed in the stomach and neither techno or dream knows first aid so they have to rush to a doctor and pace outside for hours

\------------

“I will burn this kingdom down if you don’t give him back.”

imagine if wilbur got left behind and techno was searching for him and wilbur ends up doing the whole revolution thing. and then they reunite and like  
“what have you been doing anyways?”  
“nothing much just revolted against dream, wbu?”  
“stabbed a bunch of powerful people not much”  
but like, with :star2:drama:star2:

( this part is less angst tho)

“i caused a revolution, this is tommy by the way”  
“oh sweet an orphan with a gun, wanna be a pirate?”  
" BOY, DO I!"

Techno adopting another child.  
this one the embodiment of chaos.

“i’m not racist against orphans my entire army is orphans”  
“for every orphan i stab tonight, it’s another orphan in my crew saved."

"i heard he has an army of ruthless killers on his side-"  
"well i heard he had the fucking kraken!"

meanwhile

"TOMMY GET OFF THE SAIL-"


	4. Chapter 4

The endeavors of Teenage Pirate Techno: 

-17 year old techno just jumping off a burning ship, and another ship passes by, so they ask what happened to his other crew mates. And without any emotion, very bluntly: “they didn’t think I’d do it.” 

-Techno, at 17 years old, straight up storming King Burren’s palace and slaughtering everything with the rage of a thousand widowed wives because this fucker was the one who falsely accused my father.

-Had created such a name for himself that everyone knew to fear the red-eyed, pink haired teenager that called himself Technoblade. 

-Met dream and immediately decided they were gonna compete against eachother for everything. They get caught one day, and team up together to get out. “16 kills!” “no way! i assisted you with that other guard! that’s 15.5!” When the team up it’s a terrifying duo


	5. Techno's soundtrack

yo yo yo, i might animate my story if my depression fucks off.

also pog champ to the loves of my life from the discord server. 

anywho

\- Crazy = Genius by Panic! At The Disco (i know we've cancelled brendon urie but this song is a bop-)

\- You Should See Me In A Crown by Billie Eilish (do i need to explain?)

\- I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters (gives off major smart techno vibes)

\- It's Tough To Be A God (god complex anyone? eh?)

\- Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes (once more, is an explanation needed? it's techno-)

\- Saint Bernard by Lincoln (feral techno vibes)

\- Wanted man by royal deluxe

\- Feeling good by Michael buble


	6. update

ah hah

i have not updated 

because I was writing this sort of original story based off of a discord conversation from the discord server.

go check it out? please?

anyways I will be re-writing this story now that I have my laptop.

so

yay. :)

anyways have a teenage techno headcanon;

\- he had an odd liking for caramel sweets, so whenever he landed somewhere, his first action was to raid the candy shop for any caramel sweets they had in stock


	7. Chapter 7

On a cool July morning, the faint sounds of swords clashing and laughter could be heard, drifting off the moored ship of one famed pirate, and towards the small fishing village they had landed in. Two men danced around each other on the ship deck, coats and tops shed, sweat making long hair stick to the backs of their necks. Sparks flew as metal met metal, soft huffs coming from each party as they continued their dangerous dance. Great strengths and skills alike were almost equal, but one had the upper hand, years of skill and battle giving him a cunning edge as he spun, pink hair floating around his head as he did so. The male ducked down, sweeping a leg out from underneath his opponent as he himself landed on the floor, spinning to his feet seconds later. With fluid movements, the pink haired male raised his sword and faked a stabbing movement over his fallen opponents chest. A laugh escaped the two men, the victor leaning down and offering a hand to his fallen crewmate, complementing his swordsmanship.  
They chatted back and forth, letting their swords rest against a barrel as they pulled their shirts back on, exhausted smiles on their faces. “You’re getting a lot better, to be fair, but-” the victor of the little skirmish was cut off by a rattling noise behind the two pirates, and he turned to investigate. A sand haired little boy was struggling to try and lift up one of the broadswords that had been left laying off to the side. The pink haired male slipped the rest of his shirt on, taking two long strides and swooping the boy into his arms with a chuckle. “Tommy!! And what do you think you’re doing?” The tall male said, readjusting his grip on the little boy with a slight smile. The sandy-haired boy pouted, his bottom lip sticking out at his uncle wiggled around like a fish, trying to escape the older’s strong grip. “Sword! I wanna play with your sword!” He answered, tiny arms stretched out to the sword laying on the floor, a determined look set in his eyes. The pink haired male holding the young boy hesitated for a moment, before frowning just a tiny bit. “No, you can’t play with my broad sword tommy.” This made the young boy pout even more, struggling to get out of the arms that held him. “Nooooooo! Uncle Techno lemme play with it!!!” but the light haired male would not let the young boy go, instead he began walking away from the swords, making the young boy wiggle around even more. 

“Kid- kid calm down, my sword’s too big for you,” Techno protested, his grip tightening to make sure the young boy didn’t fall on his head. “We’re going to get you a smaller one-” the young boy lit up, eyes wide and sparkling with joy and mischief. 

\----------------

just a quick bit from Technoshield on the discord server

speaking of which

I created one for my pic uwu: https://discord.gg/6Gbvg7


	8. Chapter 8

i made map

uwu

https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/751168896450429009/751570910225367130/New_map.jpg?width=816&height=612

also please join my discord i need friends https://discord.gg/s6FfDb

also imagine techno and his crew singing sea shanties hee hee

Pirate Techno can sing just refuses to admit it and sings badly on purpose jk jk.........unless? -ellie on discord ily


	9. Chapter 9

Ok ok. Headcanon: What if Tommy and Tubbo were Close friends (their parents died in the shipwreck probably) who were floating on a plank out in the middle of a sea because the ship they were on got wrecked by a storm and they were the only ones who survived. And then Techno finds them and boom they become the chaos duo in the story. Just an idea tho. -from the discord server, which you should join btw

https://discord.gg/jYSshd


	10. Chapter 10

https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/751603324150743110/751857202691702884/images.png

flag pog


	11. Chapter 11

sorry i havent been writing,

ive been having a major dissociation problem for the past few days.

and its stopping me from writing lately.

srry, C=


	12. Chapter 12

https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/751169358566260746/755515686306054245/IMG_20200915_144908803.jpg?width=459&height=612

LOOK LOOK LOOK 

SO Y'KNOW ELLIE, THE WEAPONS DEALER IN THE FIC? WELL SHE'S BASED OFF OF ONE OF MY FAVORITE PEOPLE EVER, AND SHE DREW F A N A R T

IM GONNA DIE. THANK YOU SM DUDE.


End file.
